Una razón para vivir
by GreedUwU
Summary: Sasori, después del fallecimiento de su abuela, entra en depresión. Un día conoce a un chico llamado Deidara que cambiará su forma de ver el mundo. SasoDei.


Me sentía devastado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. No estaba preparado para recibir esa noticia, no quería recibirla. La había perdido. Había perdido a la única familia que me quedaba. Mi querida abuela había fallecido por culpa del cáncer. Ahora estaba solo, no sabía qué hacer.

Aquella noticia me hundió en una profunda depresión, de la cual creí sería incapaz escapar. Para mi buena suerte, encontré a un ser que fue capaz de sacarme de esa miseria.

Todo empezó un día normal en el trabajo. A pesar de haber perdido a mi abuela debía pretender que todo estaba bien conmigo.

Tenía que atender a un paciente, un chico rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules. Su nombre era Deidara y había ido al hospital por un pequeño dolor.

Ingresé a la habitación de hospital en la que se encontraba e hice la revisión sin mucho interés. Él trataba de entablar una conversación conmigo, sin embargo, yo simplemente lo ignoraba.

Él era un chico bastante hablador, hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba el arte y decía ser muy bueno con la cerámica y la arcilla.

Tras finalizar su revisión y darle la receta del medicamento que necesitaba, él se despidió de mí y se retiró.

Un tiempo después, más específicamente una semana después, el chico volvió a aparecer, esta vez por un dolor de cabeza, y exigió que sea yo quien lo atienda.

Esta vez habló de sus amigos, según él todos estaban algo locos pero eran agradables.

Tras su revisión y darle la receta, él volvió a despedirse, esta vez prometiendo que regresaría.

Y así pasó, él seguía regresando cada semana, con una excusa nueva para verme y un nuevo tema de conversación.

Pasaron unos tres meses y él cada vez asistía más seguido, al punto de asistir tres veces por semana. Ya se había hecho algo normal para mí el verlo, y debo admitir que en ocasiones lograba animar mi día.

Ese día volví a casa, estaba bastante cansado y solo quería dormir. Al dirigirme a mi habitación, pasé por la que solía ser la habitación de mi abuela y sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos y les permití hacerlo. Me dejé caer sobre el piso, mientras mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y unos penosos sollozos escapaban de mis labios.

Aquella noche no pude dormir debido a que me la pasé llorando.

Al día siguiente, desperté sintiéndome apesadumbrado, no quería ir al trabajo, no hoy. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que hice todo lo que pude para no ir a trabajar, me obligaron a ir ya que cierto rubio exigía mi presencia en el hospital.

Llegué al hospital sin muchos ánimos y fui directo a atender al rubio. Al entrar en la habitación, lo vi sentado en la camilla mientras agitaba sus pies en el aire. Él al verme sonrió alegremente y me saludó, para después comenzar a hablar de un tema al azar como siempre lo hacía.

Fue lo mismo de siempre, terminé su revisión, le di su receta y esperé a que se fuera, cosa que él hizo.

Estaba cansado, harto de la vida, no tenía una razón para vivir, al menos eso pensaba en aquel entonces.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, salí de mi consultorio y me dirigí a lo alto del edificio. Al llegar me asomé al borde del edificio, miré hacia abajo, tenía muy en claro lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y un inmenso miedo se apoderaba de mí. Ya no estaba muy seguro de si quería hacerlo o no, pero en ese momento recordé a mi abuela, recordé cuando me informaron que había fallecido, recordé el dolor que me había invadido.

Ya no habían dudas, lo iba a hacer, ya lo había decidido. Ya no tenía razones para seguir con vida. Estaba solo.

Al momento que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, escuché unos pasos acercándose rápidamente a mí.

Alguien gritó que no lo hiciera. Reconocí esa voz.

Volteé un poco y lo vi. Aquel chico rubio que había sido mi paciente por tanto tiempo últimamente estaba frente a mí, parecía cansado. Se notaba a leguas que había corrido, probablemente buscándome. Él estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, hasta que solo nos separaban unos pocos pasos.

Él me miró directamente a los ojos, rogándome que no lo hiciera, que no me suicidara.

Él me abrazo, me dijo que me amaba, que había llegado a enamorarse de mí con cada día que pasaba, que me había amado desde el primer momento que me vio. Dijo que me necesitaba, que no quería perderme, que no quería quedarse solo. Y yo sabía qué era la soledad, y no quería que él sufriera, que él pasara por lo mismo por lo que yo pasé.

Y entonces lo noté, que me había equivocado, que no estaba solo, que lo tenía a él, que todavía tenía una razón para vivir.

Y le devolví el abrazo, y le agradecí, le agradecí por haberme hecho notar que no estaba solo.

Y rompimos el abrazo, y nos vimos a los ojos, y, sin siquiera notarlo, nos besamos.


End file.
